The last days
by CreepCutie
Summary: Luffy is the pirate king. But not everythings gone to plan and the crew's pillars start to crumble.  Two part songfic of the song Viva la Vida by coldplay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello there! Quick two-shot songfic. I split it into two parts for the hell of it. **

_**Warnings! Contains character death.**  
><em>

_I used to rule the world_  
><em>Seas would rise when I gave the word<em>

Luffy was stupid at 17. He was still quite stupid at 19. But at 30, he had matured more. His black hair had the odd greys, his eyes had huge bags, his chin had a layer of stuble. He was coping to the life of the pirate king well, Continualy getting attacked from all angles day and night, not going though a single night without an attack. Luffy couldn't even eat in peace these days. But he could handle it.

who was he kidding? His crew knew he was worn out, everyone could see it. So they started to attack more and more. Luffy spend less time with his crew doing normal daily things than protecting them against the attackers. Arguments erupted frequently, and the crew started to drift apart.

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
><em>Sweep the streets I used to own<em>

Luffy lost Franky first. Luffy had became close friends with Franky over the years, Franky still had the ridulous hairstyle but tended to go for the afro most days.

"I'm Just going to see the family back in Water 7. I'll be back soon. Keep Sunny looking SUPA for me!" Franky said before he left.

He never came back.

_I used to roll the dice_  
><em>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<em>

Luffy didn't think at first 'He wasn't coming'. No. Luffy believed in Franky. Franky was coming back. So Luffy waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Till one day, he realised. Franky wasn't coming back. Luffy pulled his hat lower on his eyes to cover the tears. Luffy knew Franky was gone, But he still had the spot of shipwright open for him. Just in case.

And so the first of Luffy's 8 pillars came crumbling down.

_Listen as the crowd would sing_  
><em>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<em>

Zoro was next. A budding young swordsman arrived on Sunny, said he wanted Zoro to train him. Zoro acted tough and asked him to prove himself much like mihawk had made him done over a decade ago. The kid took down the attacking marines in almost 10 minutes. Zoro would never admit it but, he could see himself in the kid. He took him on and trained him.

Each day they would work hard into the night, pratising and train to be the best or in Zoro's case stay the best.

One say they were sparring; Full on of course. Zoro gain the upper hand, just to see kuina's sword break as the kid took a stab at Zoro. The sword went straight though his heart and was killed instantly.

Zoro had been there for Luffy since the beginning so it was a shock. Unlike Franky, Zoro was never coming back. All that was left of him was a lifeless body and a broken sword. Like a true pirate; Zoro was put on a boat, set alight and sent off into the distance.

All Luffy had Left of him was a broken sword.

And down went another pillar.

_One minute I held the key_  
><em>Next the walls were closed on me<em>

Sanji left when Zeff died. The news coo delivered a letter and key to him. Simply saying:

"I've hit the hay brat. Get your ass here"

Zeff.

Sanji said he didn't want to go especially after Franky and Zoro. The crew forced him to go, but Luffy said nothing both wanting him to leave and at the same time he didn't want another loss. Luffy couldn't spit out the order to stay, he would observe Sanji's free will, and let him go.

Sanji left quietly in the night so he didn't disturb any of his 'ladies'.

And so the third Pillar fell.

_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
><em>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<em>

That was it. The Monster trio were gone. Sanji became head chief and Zoro. Well Luffy didn't talk about that.

The attacks on the crew grew in strength and numbers, The strawhats barely got though some fights, while some were like spearing fish in a barrel. Luffy was getting worse. More sleep deprived, Angrier, Hungrier and lonelier.

Luffy just felt alone with out those two bickering.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs ar<em>_e singing_

Ussop's leaving the strawhat's was quick. He left with only a simple note saying sorry on his hammock. All his stuff was gone, and the crew lost another member.

Luffy was falling apart, Franky's was hard, Zoro's was torture, Sanji's was hell itself. But Ussop was meant to one of his closest friends on the ship. The fishing group on the rail went down to the two devil fruit users, Not they ever felt like fishing anymore. They just mourned the Fallen and lost crew members.

And so four of Luffy's pillars were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Last part. Only chopper, Nami, Robin and Brook left. Will they stay? How will Luffy cope!**

_**Warnings! Contains character death.**_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field <em>

Chopper was like a young Luffy when he first joined. A mirror of a younger Luffy. He supported Luffy in absolutely everything he did. He protected and saved Luffy many times like Luffy had done for him, and Luffy loved him for it. Chopper was like a little brother to him, similar to what Ace and Sabo had been to him; just with the sharing of Sake.

But on one of their trips to shabondy to get Rayleigh to check the boat over and like Keimi, Chopper was kidnapped by slave traders; but unlike keimi, the strawhats were too late, when they had found were he had been taken, he had already been sold and been shipped to a confidential palace on the red line. With no infomation to go on, the remainder of the crew held him back, resisting the rubbermans attempt to find his little 'brother' in senses.

5 of the 8 pillars were gone.

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>Once you go there was never<em>  
><em>Never an honest word<em>  
><em>And that was when I ruled the world<em>

Nami was gone not long after Chopper. She tried to calm him down, while Robin held him in place and brook tried to calm him down with music.

"We'll find him Luffy. We won't leave you Luffy. Not till we find chopper." She told him holding his face between her hands.

"Please calm down. We'll find him, I have an idea where he could be." Luffy looked up at her and saw the same glint in her eyes as when she lied. But that same glint was also there when she was worried. Luffy took it the wrong way and used all his strength to get out of robin's grip and punched her in the chest.

Brook drew his sword to protect Nami, but was too late, Luffy's punch had hit.

Nami suffered 15 broken ribs, A broken back in 4 places and had both lungs punctured. She would have survived, if Chopper was there.

And only 2 pillars were left in his life.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_  
><em>Blew down the doors to let me in<em>

"Luffy-san," Brook said to a sleeping didn't want to wake his sleeping captain, Brook needed to go but Luffy had not slept much during the last few months and Luffy badly needed it. It had been a month after Nami and Chopper had gone and also 6 since Franky left. "Im going to leave, I need to see laboon, I am sorry luffy-san."

Little did Brook know but Luffy was awake, tears were silently going down his face, Luffy couldn't get up and say not to go. And once again he let another member leave.

Brook left in a small boat, playing a slowed version of Bink's Sake. Even as the song ended, Luffy's tear continued to fall, until he eventually fell asleep.

And so one pillar held Luffy up.

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
><em>People couldn't believe what I'd become<em>  
><em>Revolutionaries wait<em>  
><em>For my head on a silver plate<em>

Rumors went round fast, and when people heard Luffy had one crew member left, more crews started to attack. Robin and Luffy fought them off for months, until the reformed Revolutionaries came. Dragon, had 'retired' from the revolutionaries, what ever that meant and most of the high ups had been 'replaced'. Robin had been a honorary member of the revolutionaries and the reformed revolutionaries wanted her on their side so offered him a deal; Robin or a public execution.

Luffy decided for the execution, not wanting Robin to leave.

Robin left with them to save Luffy.

And with that Luffy fell, with the last pillar crumbling.

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_  
><em>Oh who would ever want to be king?<em>

Luffy sat on the deck of the thousand Sunny, All alone except for; the broken sword he was holding, the Mikan tree behind him, two of Chopper's and robin's books, Sanji's spatula, Franky's hammer, a makeshift version of ussop's catapult and a tone dial the continuously played Brook's version of Bink's sake. They represented the loss, the pain and the friends he had. He didn't want to eat, fight, have adventures or even be king.

Luffy just whispered. "Who would ever want to be king?"

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>  
><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

The Marines came on to the ship prepared for a fight, but found a pirate king, Alone, crying. The marines literally picked him up and threw on the handcuffs with no fight. He was thrown into the ship to be taken to Marineford. The captain of the ship called into to Marineford, both confused and delighted at the captured.

" Captain Pigworth reporting in, we have captured the pirate King Monkey D. Luffy." He said into the den den mushu. "He doesn't seem like the man in the file though."

"Does he have the scar and the straw hat?" It replied.

"Yes Sir, but..."

"well its him then! the execution is scheduled for 3 days from now at 12 exactly." the call then cut out.

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<em>

Luffy was chained up in the prison under Marineford. No one was coming for him. No one out there cared for him. Unlike Ace, there was a war for Ace and even he didn't get out. Luffy mentally sighed, He wasn't going anywhere. In the marine's eyes he had done so much evil, he was going straight to hell.

"I'm not going to Heaven for sure. they probably have a good barbeque though!" He forced a laugh out but the smile fell from his face immediately.

_Never an honest word_  
><em>But that was when I ruled the world<em>

"My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place!" Luffy repeated, having memorising Roger's speech when he was younger.

He was lying, something he didnt normally do, But he wanted to inspire a new age of pirates and maybe they would have even half the adventure he had.

He shot his head out and threw his hat into the crowd below, Passing it on to the next generation before his death.

He died with his signature smile on his face.

**Thank you for reading! Please read and review! XD**


End file.
